


Dirty Day Dreams

by Elle_Gardner



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Ch 10 NonCon, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, sex outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been inspired to write a series of short daydreams.  In watching episodes I have found moments where one character may have had the chance to daydream about another (or a few).  Each chapter will be a different dream with different people.  Most of this will be rated M, some T.  Lot’s of PWP.</p><p>I don't want to list pairings as it will eventually include all, some or many of them in unusual ways.  Each title will tell you the focus of the fantasy.  I own nothing of these TWD characters, they are all yours Team Kirkman!  But... they have inspired me to take them places you are too afraid to go.</p><p>I will include A/N's if warnings are needed in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shane:  Andrea & Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Shane: Andrea & Amy  
> A/N – Warning: #Lesbianism #Incest #FailedFishingTrip

S1E3 – Tell it to the Frogs

 

Shane watched as Andrea pushed the boat out into the quarry while Amy readied the paddles.  They had offered to go fishing, to contribute to the food situation beyond cooking.  He had been watching Lori’s ass all morning, now that Rick was back he would never get to tap that one again.  His mind may have been happy Rick was alive but his cock sure wasn’t.  Shane watched as they paddled from shore, they knew what they were doing, they never once rowed in circles.  This quarry was huge and the water was deep.  Fishing here took patience, long hours of waiting with a line in the water.  And those girls were prepared to be out there for the duration.

 

The sun was beating down on the quarry today and Shane took off his shirt as he worked on fixing the frog nets that he and Carl were eventually going to use.  Sweat dripped down his back and he looked out to the water.  The girls were almost gone from site, he could clearly see the boat but now only one of the girls, Andrea he thought.  Where the hell was Amy?  His dick twitched.  His dick had a theory. 

 

Amy didn’t mind being on her knees, she had always liked to be the one to go down, she was self-conscious of her body even around her sister.  She had put a life preserver on the bottom of the boat and knelt.  She didn’t say anything she just got on her knees and waited, kinda the way their day of fishing had been going.  Her eyes shifting from the shore to her sisters face and back again.  It had been too long since they had gotten a chance to be alone together.  Andrea rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder to the shore.  The people were small, too hard for her to see them, which meant they were too small to be seen as well. 

 

“Amy, here?  Really?  Everyone’s right there.”  Andrea glanced again, she could pick out people by their shapes and clothing.  She knew Carol was there, Jacqui and Shane had taken his shirt off.

 

Amy pouted her bottom lip, she really wanted this and she knew that if she begged Andrea would never say no.  She made her lip quiver as she battered her eyelashes. 

 

“Maybe I don’t like it when you go down on me.  Did you ever think of that?”  Andrea was playing coy, looking at the fishing pole instead of her sister’s eyes.  But it was a lie, she had been enjoying the way her sister went down on her for years now.  It has started the summer before Amy had left for college and she had stayed with her sister for a few weeks. 

 

Amy shook her head ‘no’ to her sister and reached for her zipper.  Andrea leaned back and submitted, she always submitted to Amy.  Her back to the bow of the boat she lifted her hips as Amy worked her pants down and off, she didn’t feel like wrestling with them today.  And though she wasn’t in the mood to fight with jeans, she loved keeping Andrea’s panties in place.  Amy loved to suck on her sister through the thin material and she did.  Andrea smelled deliciously natural today as Amy nibbled on the fabric and grabbed at her hips.  Andrea simply smiled down at the mass of blond hair between her legs.  She wanted more and knew that if she waited Amy would deliver.  It didn’t take long for Amy to want to lick without a barrier between them, she pulled at the worn fabric, pulling it aside and slid her tong straight into Andrea’s slit.  Warm meeting wet. It was a heavenly taste on her tongue.  She became ravenous at the first hint of flavor, it had been too long.  Andrea hardly let her do this now that the world had gone to shit and they were living in such close quarters with these new people. 

 

She didn’t hold back, fingers and tongue exploring and teasing while Andrea worked not the rock the boat with her thrashing.  No one ever went down on her the way her own flesh and blood did.  “Yes, just like that.  Make me cum.”  Andrea was begging which was silly, she knew Amy would back off once she started pleading, it was what she did.  “Feels so good Amy,” Her breath hitched, “Just like that, fill me up, taste me.”  Andrea also knew that if she complimented her she would worked harder, “You suck pussy better than anyone.”  It was simple but it worked, it always worked, and Amy found Andrea’s G-spot and played with it making the wavy haired girl edge closer to orgasm.  But she still wasn’t quite there and she wouldn’t be till Amy heard exactly what she wanted out of Andrea’s mouth.  It was a silly game, but they had been playing it for years now.  Andrea would let herself edge closer and closer till she was so lost in ecstasy that she couldn’t hold back any more. 

 

“Do it Amy, suck my clit, make me cum.  Make your big sister cum all over you.”  Andrea knew it was the word ‘sister’ that did it every time, Amy loved the taboo relationship they had with each other and it forced her to give her sister everything.  She pushed in two more fingers then locked her mouth on the pulsing clit.  She sucked hard till she felt Andrea’s fingers gripping her hair and a flood of liquid filled her mouth.  It was the most satisfying orgasm she had experienced in months.  She panted and waited while Amy agonizingly dragged her fingers out and rested her head on her sister’s thigh, she loved when Andrea played with her hair it turned her on.  Made her want to have Andrea suck her nipples.  Maybe if she asked nicely, if she batted those eyelashes of hers Andrea would return the favor.  Maybe, just maybe…

 

“SHANE!”  Carl was running down the rock embankment toward the shore where Shane was tying off the last knot on the frog catching net.

 

“Where’s your mama boy?”  He knew he was on Lori’s shit list but he didn’t care, he wanted to see her anyways.

 

Carl was out of breath when he got to Shane.  “I don’t know, she told me stay in the tent.”


	2. Daryl: Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #SteamyShowerScene

S1E6 – TS-19

Daryl sat in a small lounge room with a book and a bottle and listened as everyone around him celebrated. He could hear Carl and Sophia playing in the room next door, for the first time in ages not being shushed for laughing too loud. T-Dog had gone by from his shower whistling and passed Dale headed toward the bathrooms. Daryl tried to read snippets of his book but the external noise was an easy distraction. He was surprised to see a wet-haired Lori walk by his door without Rick in tow. She was going to check in on the kids, “Any good books?” he heard her ask. Daryl had found his book in there, there were plenty of variety for all of them. Back to his reading as things got quiet, he liked the quiet. 

Carol knocked at his door and Daryl looked up. “You doing okay?” Her voice was small like it often was. He nodded to her as she let go of Sophia’s shoulder and motioned her and Carl to their room a few doors down. Daryl took a swig off the bottle and offered it to her, not that he thought she would take him up on it. She smiled that nervous grin of hers and shook her head, though he could tell she was tempted. “You should try the showers, it was nice.” Her short hair was already dry and she had changed into PJ’s that belonged to someone who was no longer here. She had enjoyed a hot shower, a chance for normalcy and peace. 

“Nah, ya’ll might not recognize me when I’m done.” He actually hadn’t minded the thought of a hot shower but hell if he’d get used to such a luxury just to have it taken from him again. 

She giggled a bit and stopped herself short from a full out laugh. “Well, go’night then.” She reached for the door handle and raised an eyebrow wondering if she should pull the door closed, almost everyone was headed to sleep. He nodded to her and they both half-smiled as she shut the door. He looked at the closed door for a while. Carol wasn’t the same women she was when they first met a few months ago. Then she was beaten down and scared all the time. Not as much scared about the danger that this new world presented as much as she had been scared of the danger that she had shared a tent with every night. Daryl had hated assholes like Ed his whole life, and he had even tried to intervene once but stopped himself as he knew it would do her more harm than good. 

When Ed got bit that night and camp, turned and been put down; he knew her life was changed. Daryl had been ready to step up and do the dirty work for her the next day. But she didn’t need him to do that. She mutilated Ed for years of abuse, neglect, hate, and more than Daryl would ever know about. He watched her end him in ways Daryl was sure he deserved. He watched her do it and he remembered feeling proud of her for taking her self-respect back. He had always thought she was attractive, but that moment, he saw her differently, she was beautiful to him in ways no one else could see. 

Daryl didn’t day dream often, he hated to think about shit he would never get to have, things he would never do. He was too grounded in reality for that. But sometimes when the Southern Comfort filtered into his brain he would allow it to wander to places it should never go. They had only been at the CDC for a few hours but a half way decent meal, secure shelter and some genuine laughter had allowed Daryl to drop his defenses. That little smirk of Carols always stuck in his head, there was more to that smile then he knew and he thought he’d like to see it more often. When she asked if he was going to shower, she had that turned up lip. He closed the book and sank into sofa a bit deeper thinking of Carol in the shower. 

Florescent lights from above, cold tile below her feet and a warm spray of water on her soft naked skin. Daryl could picture her, facing into the stream of water, letting it flow down from the top of her head, over her eyelids and lips to her shoulders and her breasts till the water followed her hourglass shape to her flaring hips and her long legs. She was not the typical beauty that men fell for. Her hair was too grey for her age and she would always stand behind the women in the group with more curves than her. But Daryl saw her true beauty. He pictured her in the shower, water cascading down the bruises that were still too evident of her last encounter with the living Ed. Her beauty came from her bruises and scars, her beauty was her inner strength. He envisioned her resting her head on the tile wall as the water cascaded down her body, but she wouldn’t let herself rest long, she would heed Jenner’s request to take it easy on the hot water. She would fill her hand with liquid soap using the same soap in her hair that she would use on her body to be effectual.

Daryl put his lips to the bottle and drank down more than he should have. He closed his eyes as the liquid warmed him from the inside. Now he was naked, standing in the door way of her shower. His yellow plaid shirt on the floor with his dirty jeans behind him. He could picture himself watching her, the bottle still in his hand. Watching her be efficient in the shower as she washed her hair quickly and let the soap glide down her skin, he thought he could feel the spray of the water misting on himself. She rinsed herself starting at her hair and running her hands along her skin stopping at the bruise on her arm, soothing it. Daryl envisioned himself stepping to her, putting his hand on hers soothing the spot with her. Carol freezing at his touch, momentarily scared then realizing that it was not Ed touching her but the man she felt connected to even though they hardly spoke to each other. She removed her hand and let him hold her arm as he pressed his body to her wet skin.

He was hard and she shifted her ass to meet his erection. Neither of them spoke as Daryl reached for the shampoo beyond her shoulder. She watched the water stream off his muscular arm. He drizzled the shampoo right onto her hair and began to wash it for her, not that it needed washing. He wanted to do it, wanted to take care of her. She turned to face him as he did it. He closed his eyes with his fingers still in her hair. She didn’t speak she simply turned her head to kiss the forearm that was near her. She could see the little tattoo inside his arm, she had always wanted to kiss it, lick it. She did in the shower.

He opened his eyes when he felt her step into his erection. Now pressed up to her stomach he finished shampooing her hair and tipped her back to put her head under the spray of water and rinse. This position pushed her pelvis too him and Daryl’s body reacted. His cock twitched as he fought not to simply lift her up slid her on to himself. When the shampoo was finally gone he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and gently placing his mouth into the crook in her neck. She sighed when his mouth made contact and she ground her pussy to his hip. He moaned, she felt perfect in his arms. In a world of chaos and death this lithe woman felt like heaven. The water rushed over both of them now, his hair beginning to mat to his skin and he kissed her flesh, warm to his lips he began to suck at her. He wanted to leave a bruise on her, mark that would make her think of nothing but good things when she saw it. Not like the marks Ed had left on her but something special. To help fade away the moments of pain and replace them with enjoyment. She ran her fingers up his back, along is scars he never showed anyone and up to his hair. It had been too long since a woman had touched him this way.

Daryl had always guarded himself, stayed closed off from most people. He always kept his back to the wall and fought even when he didn’t need to. But here in this moment he let his guard down, the liquor had gone to his head and he let himself go. Her breasts against his chest made his cock ache to be inside of her and he would be. She would let him. They would be together, even if it was only this once in this shower, deep underground. He brought his mouth to hers and they kissed, water flowing around them they kissed deep. Arms wrapped around each other they kissed, finding peace within their moment together. She moaned into his mouth needing his hands to roam further along her flesh, her nipples were hard and poking against his chest. Daryl slid a hand between their bodies and found her pebbled nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She let out a noise that he wanted to hear again and again. 

“Yeah?” He was looking for her approval and her green light to continue on. She nodded at him with her eyes closed. He smiled and brought his mouth to her nipple. Daryl sucked her into his mouth and she let her head fall back. He wanted to please her, to give her pleasure. But the ache in his cock was stronger than his will. He began to move her hips, to line himself up to enter her, she was nodding. She needed this as much as he did. 

He edged the tip along her opening, teasing himself and her as he tapped on her clit. She looked at him and that little smirk rose in the corner of her lip. “Please.” That small voice of her again. He couldn’t deny her, he didn’t want to. He held her close with one arm and used his other hand to help find his way into her. She held her breath as he breached inside her and pushed deep. He wanted to go slow, to take her gently but he couldn’t. He began to thrust into her and she met each movement. She clung tight to him, lost in ecstasy, kissing at his flesh, tightening her muscles around him. Whimpering out ‘yes’ as she edged closer to orgasm. He wanted to hold out longer but she felt too good. 

“Yes Daryl, cum inside me.” Her voice may have been barely audible but the words pushed him over the edge, he stopped holding back his orgasm and it ripped through him and he pushed as deep as he could into her. She wrapped a leg around his hip and held him closing as she came with him. They kissed, connected in this moment. His seed spilled inside her warming them both as they held tight panting together.

Daryl realized his was panting, actually panting. Not just in his day dream but in this little room below ground at the CDC. He had let himself get caught up in this fantasy and he had gotten off without touching himself. He laughed, realizing that he sat there having cum in his pants still holding a bottle of Southern Comfort.

From next door he registered shouting. Lori and Shane were fighting. She sounded panicked and Daryl was ready to go in and help her but then it got quiet. A door slammed and it was quiet. Daryl snorted in relief. Whatever had happened was over and now he could focus on getting himself clean up. He was glad he had decided to put on underwear this morning. He was glad he decided to drink too much.


	3. Rick:  Shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #SLASH…. If you think you might be offended by Rick being lost in dirty thoughts of Shane while his helpless son lay shot in a bed… then this chapter is not for you. Because this one just makes Rick look like an irresponsible father.

S2E2 – Bloodletting

It was happening in snippets. Moments of insanity weaved through moments of terror and then darkness. Rick remembered carrying his son from the woods, past a Walker, through the fields. Then it was dark for a while. He was awake, but he had passed his boy, his precious baby boy, off to a stranger to take care of him and it all went dark. When Rick came around again he was panicking. Lori didn’t know yet, she had no idea that their son had been shot. When he envisioned it again it all went black. He wasn’t passing out, he was just loosing time. 

Shane held his focus, helped him keep it all together. That’s what Shane did best. He got Rick’s head back where it needed to be when the shit got bad. They had always been that way together. Rick would be in charge, but Shane would be in check. Rick heard Shane’s voice, low and close. Assuring him that things would be alright. Assuring Rick that he would go find Lori so that he could be here with his son. Shane always took control when Rick couldn’t. He started to black out again, he had given one transfusion of blood already. Emotionally confused and down a pint, he was lucky he had the strength to go to Lori when she came to the porch.

He didn’t know how he had gotten out there. He didn’t understand how he could be so confused but still conscious. She had held her son and he held her. Then he was gone again, when I pulled himself together, he was sitting in the chair giving blood. The needle had gone in hard, he was in pain, but nothing compared to what his son was going though. He scanned the room looking for Shane, he would know what was going on. Then he remember Shane had left to get supplies. Rick had turned his gun over to Otis and they were gone.

When did he get to the dining table? God Lori – just stop with the bitching. It was done, now it just needed to be handled. Like Shane said, Rick had to handle his end. He tried to stop Lori from yelling at the doctor, but there was no stopping Lori, she was a mean mama bear when it came to Carl. Rick drank down the orange juice, where the hell had they gotten orange juice. Not he thought for sure he was losing it, no way did they have orange juice. How long had Shane been gone, handling things, getting the supplies they needed? Rick slumped in the chair next to Lori. His sudden shift in consciousness shut her up. Or maybe he just couldn’t hear her any more.

It took a while for him to wake this time. Down two pints, he wasn’t going to be able to give much more. He felt his head tipped back and when he opened his eyes he could see the white ceiling of the dining room. He could smell moth balls maybe, and something coppery. That was the blood in his mouth, he had it everywhere. Rick felt a hand on his knee, he tried to look down but when he moved his head the room went spinning. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back again.

Another hand, this time pulling at his shirt, untucking it from his pants. “Lori.” He didn’t know what the hell she was doing, he needed to get back into the bedroom, check on his son, get the needle back in his arm. Lori wasn’t a blood match, only he was. His vision went black, not completely, but it was good. He needed the moment to try and get his head back in order. The hands started at his buckle, what the hell was Lori doing? He tried to talk but his throat was too dry, he was a mess. His button and his zipper open now, she must have had clean clothes for him but what was the point. There was no use helping, he was too weak to even lift his hips, but it didn’t seem to matter. 

“I’ll handle this.” He heard Shane’s voice in his ear. Felt his breath on his cheek. Rick opened his eyes but it was blurry, he had given too much blood. He felt the warm hand at his cock, pulling him out of his pants. He loved that about Lori, she was always willing to have sex when it was inappropriate. Willing to sneak around at the family gathering for a quickie in the bathroom or behind a patch of bushes when they were camping and Carl was roasting marshmallows with Shane. Shane. Wait, that wasn’t Lori’s delicate hand on his cock. That was bigger, stronger. It was stroking him hard. He could hear Shane’s voice again. “I got this.” That tinge of a twang when he spoke, it filled Rick’s ears. It comforted him like it always did.

Like that time when he had gotten shot, before the world went to shit. Rick was out, like he was now, no vision, not awake, but he could hear Shane at his bed side, telling him he would take care of things. Rick loved the way Shane handled him. His cock started to rage in this warm hand. He thought he had given too much blood but somehow what was left in him had found his way to his dick. He was being handled, stroked. It felt good. Long, knowing strokes, but they weren’t Lori’s. She always used short and fast strokes. This was slow and steady, from base to tip. Fingers wrapped tightly and a slight twist at the top before going back down to the base. This was the stroke from someone who know how to jerk off a man. 

This was Shane’s hand. Strong and firm as it stroked him, just the way Shane liked to stroke himself. Rick remembered that night. And all-nighter driving through town on patrol. Shane telling dirty stories and both of them laughing about them and getting hard. They had finally pulled over by the mill and stroked off side by side. Rick had tried not to look over but he had, seen the long slow strokes that had Shane panting. That memory was burned into Rick as had been for years. This hand on his cock was right now doing that same thing. Rick knew he should stop him, this wasn’t the time. Hell where had Lori gone, was she in the bedroom with their son, where he should be? 

“I’ll handle this.” That voice again reassuring Rick that everything was taken care of. It stroked him hard, they were not going to have all day, Rick needed to get back into that bedroom. He let Shane stroke him, it felt so good, so needed. Rick had too much stress in his life since he had woken from his coma. Shane knew how to take that from him, he stroked him till he was on the edge of coming, Rick wanted to see Shane do it, he tried to look down but it was all black, his vision was gone. When his balls tightened he knew he was close, and so did Shane. He felt the warm mouth on him, engulfing his cock in a fluid motion, lips replacing fingers and then he could feel the sucking. He could envision Shane’s mouth around him, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked him. It felt better than anything he could remember. He started to cum, straight into Shane’s mouth he erupted. Almost too weak to do it but he did. Shane held the warmth on Rick in his mouth for a while then swallowed. Rick had been weak to begin with, he let go of everything and slumped in the chair.

“Rick, Jesus Rick… wake up.” He felt a hand smacking his face. He could hear Lori screaming for him. “Rick!” He felt the doctor splash water on him, too much water it was all down the front of him, his shirt and pants.

Rick woke with a startle. “I’m good. I’m fine.” He had vision for the first time in a while. 

Lori was angry and concerned. “You are not fine. You passed out.”

“Shane?” He hadn’t passed out, Shane had been with him, Shane had….

She kissed his cheek. “Shane’s out with the idiot who shot our son. He’ll be back.” She looked him over, he was bloody and soaking wet. “Let’s get you dry.”


	4. Lori:  Daryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I know, Cherokee Rose is the famous Daryl / Carol episode, but not in this day dream. Even Lori isn’t immune to the sexiness that is Daryl. #PutTheFunBackInFuneral.   
> Looking for more Lori/Daryl love, check out Buster’s Jezebel’s: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9258392/27/Walking-Dead-Hook-Ups

S2E4 – Cherokee Rose

It was hot, even in the shade of the big oak tree it was hot. Carl was finally awake, he would pull through. The group was back together, Sophia was still missing but everyone else had found their way to the farm and now they could begin to move forward again. The doctor, actually the veterinarian who stood in as a doctor was now playing pastor as well. They had buried a man Lori had never met – the man she was still calling “the idiot who shot my son”, though that was only to herself now. She stood in the shade as the sweat dripped down her spine into the gap of her loose fitting jeans and down her ass crack. 

She stood next to her husband and tried to ignore her ex-lover on her other side, Shane was wearing overalls, where the hell had he gotten overalls? He looked stupid in them, and that shaved hair thing he had going on. Lori couldn’t seem to focus on the funeral service. Shane was rocking on his heels and Rick looked ready to pass out, he had given more than his fair share of blood to their son, but it had helped save his life and she loved him for it. It still sickened her that she jumped into Shane’s arms when she thought that Rick was dead. The world had gone to shit, but she should have asked for proof. What kind of women turned to her husband’s best friend? The reality of it was she had needed a good fuck. That first time they had been together, they had been on the move trying to stay safe for days, Shane had been protecting them, feeding them, and Lori had been horny as all get out. Much like today, it had been hot, sweat had been dripping and he had shown interest.

Daryl stood a few people away, he shifted in his boots, those beat to shit brown boots of his. His shifting had caught Lori’s eye and she couldn’t help but look past Rick to see Daryl. Black jeans that he had been wearing to death and that faded plaid shirt he had ripped the sleeves off long ago. His hair was getting long and he had a few days worth of scruff going on his face. She tried not to look, but damn it, when he crossed his arms like that, the gun-show he was putting on sucked her in every time. Lori didn’t think much about Daryl on the day to day, he was a great hunter who helped feed the group and she was sure that if anyone was going to find Sophia, it was him. But most of the time, his narrowed eyes and that permanent scowl of his forced her eyes to avert from him. 

Hershel had asked Shane to say a few words, Lori couldn’t listen. She couldn’t listen to him revere the man who had almost killed her baby boy. She wanted to run back to the house and hold her son, but she knew that was rude, she knew that was uncivilized. She had not lost all connection to an enlightened world. She would ignore Shane while he spoke. Shane took two steps toward the pile of rocks and in following him with her eyes, it gave her a better line of site to Daryl. Some days that scowl was scary today it was sexy as hell. He squinted even more in the Georgia sun and she watched a bead of sweat roll downf his shoulder, along the muscles to where his thumb touched his skin. She watched as he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the drop of sweat before he began to chew on his fingernail. What the hell was it about that dirty redneck that she couldn’t help but steal glances? He seemed to be watching Shane as he spoke but Lori didn’t hear a word he was saying. She closed her eyes momentary but thought better of it, hell with as tired as she was she might have fallen asleep on her feet.

Daryl shifted again, finally taking the thumb out of his mouth. Lori looked over again, now he had his arms crossed, muscles bulging and the fucking smirk she wanted to smack most days. Her brain drifted back to the first time she had met him months earlier. He and his brother had strolled into camp and they had almost come to blows with Shane. They brought food, more protection and for Lori, a bit of eye candy. She hated to admit it, but she had appreciated Daryl’s scowl from the first time she saw him standing two steps behind his brother. The way he could look pissed and sexy all the same time, she had a weakness for it.

Shane didn’t talk for long, and when he was done they all began to head back to the house. Rick stayed to talk with Hershel and Lori walked alone a few paces behind Daryl. That ass, even in his jeans that were a little too baggy, she knew he had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. And she would check to see if she was right if she ever had the chance…. or a quarter. There was no point in money anymore. She hadn’t had any in months. She watched him walk, his long strides toward their camp area. Even in his flannel shirt she knew he had long lean muscles under there, muscles she wanted to lick clean of sweat and hold onto while he pounded into her. 

Lori stopped walking when that thought hit her. Jesus what was wrong with her. She had finally gotten her husband back like a gift from god and there she was thinking of having sex with Daryl Dixon. She tried to shake the image of her naked thighs wrapped around his hips and she fucked him. With every thought she stuffed down a new one reared up in its place. All sweaty, all pounding, her on top, him behind her. It didn’t matter so long as they were both animal about it. Finally she thought she had pushed the last image away when she was startled by a hand on her upper arm, grabbing at her bicep. 

“You done day dreamin’ girl?” She jumped as she heard Daryl’s voice in her ear. “Or you still got some dreamin’ to do?” He whispered in her ear, so close she could feel his breath, his chest pushed against her shoulder, she thought she could feel his whiskers on her skin.

“Jesus Christ Daryl,” She tried to pull from his grip but he held tighter. “Let go of me.” She thought she heard him laugh. “Daryl…” She looked around, Rick and Hershel looked so far away, Shane was off in the distance and she didn’t know any of the family members that were now to the porch. 

His voice graveled in her ear as he began to lead her by the arm. “What? Com’mer” He pulled at her and she let him lead her off her path to the line of trees. He shadowed her as they moved behind an oak tree. “Ssshh.” His lips were to her ear when he shushed her and it sent tingles through her body. She looked around, she couldn’t see anyone, no one close enough to call out to anyways. Daryl backed her to the tree, the bark bit into her but she hardly noticed as he moved around to face her, he pressed his body to hers. 

Lori’s body was reacting to his, but her brain knew that this was wrong, knew she needed to push him away. She spoke through gritted teeth. “Daryl. Stop.” She brought her hands up between them, pressed them to his chest to push him away. She pressed into his well toned chest but he leaned into her.

Daryl brought his mouth to hers and let his lip brush against hers as he spoke. “Stop? This is what ya want in’t it?” He pressed his lips to hers, not kissing but waiting for her to do something. “You been staring at my ass all day girl. ‘sup with that?” He inhaled her, drew his nose along her neck, up her chin and into her hair, he was smelling her and it made her uncomfortable. Not that he was so close to her, that she was okay with, but the act of smelling her made her nervous, like he was going to devour her, though she wasn’t sure she was opposed to that idea. 

“I…I,” Lori didn’t know what to say, she had been staring at him, maybe not his ass but that seemed like semantics at this point. 

Daryl pressed her to the oak tree and laid his mouth on her neck, that hollow spot that was begging to be licked. And he did, licked at her sweaty skin. He groaned at the taste, so animal of him and she felt her body flush at the sound. She wanted to hear it again, wanted to make this redneck groan. She didn’t realize that she was pressing her pelvis to his crotch till he pressed back. “You want that?” He asked between licks and kisses to her skin.

She did, she wanted him more than she realized. She was wet for him, but when he groaned, that had made her soak her panties. “Yes.” It croaked out of her mouth and she meant it. She did want him, she wanted his dick more to the point. “Yes, I want it.” 

He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. She was needy, she looked desperate. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were pleading. “You want me to fuck you, right here against the tree?” Who knew he had suck a dirty mouth. Rick never spoke that way, Shane did sometimes, oh crap, she wanted this one as much as she had wanted either of the other men. But she didn’t want Daryl the same way she wanted either of the others. 

“No.” She said it and it made Daryl stop. He pulled away from her, let go of her arm, pulled his dick away from her pelvis. “No.” She said it again.

“I hear ya girl.” He’d fuck her if she wanted but he wasn’t no rapist. 

Lori grabbed at his sleeveless shirt, “No. I don’t want you to fuck me against the tree.” She pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips. It startled him but he kissed her back. She reached down and rubbed his cock through his jeans. “I want this.” She rubbed him hard as he bucked into her hand. “I want to ride this.” 

Daryl kissed her one more time then pulled away from her, not much, just enough so they weren’t touching. He unbuckled his pants and slid them down his hips, he didn’t need to unbutton or unzip them as they were getting so baggy. He had gone commando and his hard cock sprung free, red and throbbing the tip slick with precum. He stroked it while she watched, licking her lips as she looked at his big hands wrapped around his cock. She wanted to taste it but more she wanted to feel it. He was huge, wide and long, bigger than her husband or her ex-lover. She wanted this so much. She looked around one more time, no one was near, no one was looking for them. She unbuttoned her jeans to let him know she was serious. Daryl dropped to his knees and helped her shimmy her jeans down. She toed off her sneakers and he yanked her jeans off of her. He picked up her panties and brought them to his nose inhaling. “Nice.” He dropped them and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her pelvis to him as he pushes her stance wider. He moved in tongue first, he licked at her clit and it felt so good. Then he pushed his tongue further, into her wet pussy. She closed her eyes and braced herself by holding his head. He wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close so that he could start to eat her out. 

Lori wanted to fuck him, not this, but she didn’t know what to say to stop him, his mouth felt so good she couldn’t speak. She grabbed at his hair, pulling it and finally made him stop. He looked up at her waiting to see what she wanted. “Lay down.” She pushed him away and he obeyed. He sat his ass on the grass and laid down. 

“Get over here.” He spoke low but she knew he meant business. Lori got on her knees and straddled him. Daryl’s hand went straight to her pussy and he slid two fingers in, coating them in her wetness then he pulled them out and licked them clean. “Taste good girl.” 

Lori smiled at the compliment. “Yeah?” Daryl did it again, fingered her deep till he was coated to the knuckles. This time when he pulled them out he brought his fingers to her mouth and nodded his head. Answering her question and encouraging her to open her mouth. She shook her head, she didn’t want to taste herself. “You.” She wanted to watch him suck his fingers again.

Daryl grabbed her hip with his free hand and drew her closer to the head of his cock. “You wanna fuck me?” She nodded. “Not till you lick this.” His fingers were at her lips but she wouldn’t open. She could feel the tip of his cock grazing her opening. She took hold of the shaft and tried to position him for fucking but he fought her, he painted her lips with her wetness but she still didn’t open. She maneuvered around a bit till the head of his cock was just slipping inside of her. “Open your mouth.” He wasn’t forcing her, it felt more like a game he was playing. Lori rocked her pussy on him, two could play at this game. He moaned as the tip slid in further, that was the moan she wanted to hear. He gripped her hip tight trying to hold her back from sliding down him, but she shifted all of her weight onto him and as she began to slide down his shaft and listened to him moan, she opened her mouth to take in his slick fingers. She bottomed out on his cock and she smiled as his eyes rolled back.

This is what she wanted, she started to ride him, grinding her hips up and down as she started to fuck him. She was in control of the speed and the depth and when she had licked his fingers clean he moved that hand down to her other hip and helped her fuck. He was going to leave bruises on her skin but he didn’t care, that would be her problem to explain to Rick. She rode him hard, more then she would have with Rick, harder than even with Shane. Daryl had a cock that filled her like no other and she loved it. Hell, why had she waited so long to try this. They fucked hard, her boney hips grinding into him as he moaned out dirty words to her. “That’s right, fuck me good…. Dirty little whore…” 

Lori wasn’t going to last long, the Georgia heat had her all worked up before she got this redneck naked and now as he thrust into her she was ready to cum. Daryl reached around and grabbed her ass, half rocking, half spanking her. She rested her hands on his chest and let her take her over the edge. She didn’t care that he wasn’t there yet, she just needed to cum. He spanked her again and moaned as her pussy contracted around his dick. She was there, she exploded on him, scratching at his chest and panting out his name. It sounded weird coming out of her mouth but it felt so good. She pushed all the way down as she came feeling every inch of him. She felt him bucking into her, trying to get himself off but she wasn’t paying attention to his needs.

“Lori.” She heard her name, it felt like it was said from far away. “Lori!” She looked around, there was Rick. She blinked. 

She realized that she had stopped on the path back to the house, Rick had come up behind her and was now standing with his hand on her back. “You okay? Been zoned out for a while.” He had watched her staring off into the distance as he had come up behind her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Come on, let’s go check on Carl.” Lori looked for Daryl he was long gone.


	5. Beth:  Shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Beth learns a lesson #PrettyMouth

S2E6 - Secrets

Honestly Beth didn’t care about shooting guns. She didn’t care about learning how to kill things, not even these dead things that kept rising up. She didn’t believe they were still people, not the way daddy did. But she also didn’t want to have to kill anyone either. Going to the shooting range was going to be the first time in ages she had gotten away from the farm house. She didn’t mind that Patricia was going, it would give her someone to talk to. She should have been able to talk with Jimmy, but he was actually there to learn about guns and shooting things. Once they had all gotten out of the truck he never looked at her. He didn’t get to touch guns at the farm and she would take a back seat to a piece of metal. Beth stood behind Patricia with tiny wads of foam in her ears. 

She watched as Rick and his Number Two, Shane, walked the line and explained the proper way to point the gun, “Always keep the barrel down, never point it anything you don’t have the intention to kill.” There was reminders about cocking it, recoil, squeezing the trigger, exhaling. Rick offered Beth a gun, to come to the line next to Carl and start practicing.

“I’m just gonna watch for a while.” Beth really didn’t care if she ever picked up a gun, she was just happy to be out of the house. She watched as Jimmy held the gun sideways. The way they had seen in the movies that she let him pick out on date night. It looked stupid, he looked stupid.

“Hey, none of that gansta shit.” Shane had corrected him. Beth smiled, she liked that this stranger had put him in his place, she hated when Jimmy acted like he knew what he was doing when it was clear he had no clue at all. She watched Shane walk around the shooters, watching their form. Hell she was watching HIS form. He had great legs and he walked from his hips. He had shaved his head in the past day and though she didn’t love the look, she had thought he was cuter with longer hair, but he still had a great body. She watched him walk over to the blond women. Beth wasn’t sure what her name was but she always looked pissed off. Beth couldn’t hear what they were talking about but she could see them looking down the range. 

Rick and Shane snickered to each other, she was staring at them and somehow no one had noticed her do it, not even Patricia who was observing the whole scene more intently than Beth had been. Beth found herself zoned in on Shane, though he was second in command, sometimes she thought he was the only one in their group that had it all together. 

She could feel the sun beating down on her, causing her to sweat as she leaned on the pickup truck. She watched him walk, watched him teach…. She was sure he would be a great teacher. Beth could zone out better than anyone, she could get lost in her thoughts and they were so vivid. That’s what had happened at that moment when she thought about all of the things Shane could teach her.

“Com’mer little girl. Get over here, I got something I wanna show ya.” She walked across the range not sure where everyone else had gone, they were all gone. All but her and Shane. The sweat dripped down her back as she tried to walk to him, he seemed so far away even though she could clearly hear him. He was watching her, his eyes squinting from the sun, sweat dripping down his cheek. He was watching her like she was prey coming close for the kill. “That’s right. Get over here.” She was standing next to him now. “You gonna learn how to shoot?” Beth shook her head no. “NO?” She lowered her eyes. “Look at me when I’m talkin’ to you.” She shifted back to look at him. He was taller than her, imposing. But it was the tone of his voice that gave her the tingles. “I didn’t come all the way out here for nothin’. You said you wanted to learn somthin’.” She nodded yes. “Well if it ain’t shootin’ then what did you come out here to learn little girl.” Shane’s words were harsh but his tone was mischievous. He stepped to her, into her personal space. She should have stepped back but she didn’t want to.

Shane whispered in her ear. “I gotta teach ya somethin’.” She listened, breathing heavy as she tried to figure out where he was going with this. “Ya know how to kiss, don’t ya?” She nodded her head. “Jimmy teach you that?” She looked at him and croaked out a ‘no’. “Someone else taught you that?” Jimmy had not been the first or the best boy she had ever kissed. Shane wrapped his big hand around her tiny arm. “Le’me guess, someone already taught you how to ‘make love’.” He said that part with dripping sarcasm, like he didn’t believe in making love. Neither did Beth really. She nodded in affirmation. Jimmy didn’t know it but Beth had ‘made love’ a year before she dated Jimmy. Jimmy thought he had taken her virginity, there was a lot Jimmy didn’t know.

“So you know it all?” He watched her as she looked down shaking her head. There was some stuff about sex she still didn’t know. He took her hand and smoothed it down his own chest, to his jeans, to his bulging crotch. He was hard. She loved the feel of a hard penis, even wrapped in jeans. He rubbed her hand up and down while he growled in her ear. “Know how to suck one of these?” She blinked. Twice. Then froze. She had given a blow job before. Well sort of. She had used her hands and mouth to suck on Jimmy a few times, but she wasn’t any good at it. Most of the time he just brushed past it and moved right to the sex. Shane left her hand on him and took her chin in his grip. “You don’t know how to suck this?” He pushed his hips into her hand. 

Beth had never been one to miss an opportunity to learn. She knew that if she asked, he would teach her how to give a blow job. She suppressed her smile, simply looked up at him, fluttered her eye lashes and whispered out a reply. “No. Will you teach me?” 

Shane’s eyes widened, she never changed the way she was using her hand on him, flat palm to his clothed cock. His grin started slow then filled his face. His eyes widened. He spoke concisely. “Ya want me to teach you girl?” Beth answered by slowly dropping to her knees in front of him. He grinned from ear to ear. “Oh I’m gonna teach ya good.” It was more under his breath as he cracked his neck and looked down at her.

“Take it out.” He sounded just like her freshman math teacher telling the class to take out scrap paper so they could learn to work the math problems long hand. She did as she was told. She unbuckled his belt and worked on the button and zipper. The tip of his dick peeked out as she worked not to catch him in the zipper. Shane helped her by jockeying is jeans down a little, till the material enveloped his nuts and held him in place. “Get a good look darnlin’.” He watched as her eyes scanned over him. He was bigger than Jimmy, by both length and width. More vains running along the shaft, this was a man’s cock. His tip was not as well defined as Jimmy’s and she thought it might be better for blowjobs than for intercourse. The flesh was dry but the tip was beginning to leak. “Touch it girl.” Beth wasn’t entirely sure that he knew her name, it was always some nickname that he had for her, not that she minded, she just wondered as she wrapped her hand around the shaft if he actually knew her name. He was warm, not hot but firm. She liked it. She always liked the feel of a penis. She looked up at him, she wanted the lesson to begin.

Shane looked down at her doe eyes and scratched at his nose with his thumb. “Too soon to be looking at me, look at my cock.” She did. She was determined to be the perfect student. “See that drip,” she nodded. “Lick it off.” She never moved her hand just her mouth to him and she licked the drop of precum with the tip of her tongue. “Taste it.” She did. It caused the corners of her mouth to curl up. “Now lick your lips…. Lick the tip….and wrap those pretty lips just on the tip baby girl.” She completed each task as he spoke them and when her lips made contact he groaned a bit. She held her mouth on the tip but her tongue started to work. Licking at him, finding the slit and teasing it a bit. Beth felt his fingers start into her hair. Treading through her hair like her sister did when she was little. “Good girl… now take in… more.” She wanted to look up at him, but she didn’t think he wanted that yet.

She slid her mouth slowing along the shaft, sucking just a little, getting used to the feel of him. He was big for sure, a mouthful if not more. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take him in completely. “Deeper.” She used her tongue as she slid deeper and his threaded fingers became gripping hands in her hair. She smiled, she figured he must be enjoying it. “Ya, like that.” He groaned when the tip of cock hit the back of her throat. She didn’t pull back, she just stopped. Beth brought her hand up to what remained outside her lips and wrapped her hand. Between her hand and her mouth she had him fully covered. He started to help her, he pulled a little at her hair and she started to slide her mouth back toward the tip, her hand chasing her lips. “More spit girl. Ged’it good an’ wet.” Beth worked more saliva into her mouth and coated his skin that was now harder and hotter than when she began. 

Beth used shallow motions with her mouth while she twisted her hand around his shaft. “Look at me.” Beth stopped for a moment and shifted her doe eyes up to him. He was looking down at her like she was a meal to be devoured. “Don’t stop pretty mouth. Keep suckin’.” She did, she watched his face as she went back to her head bobbing motion. “Deeper….” Shane worked her head deeper on to his cock. “I’m gonna push you deep. Okay?” He waited for her reaction. Her eyes got wide. “Not gonna fuck your throat…yet.” Her knees were beginning to get sore, the ground was not forgiving, but she didn’t care. She wanted to please her teacher. Her eyes showed her enthusiasm and he pushed into her mouth. Till the tip found the back of her warm, wet hole and he moaned. She wondered when the last time it was that he had gotten a blow job. She wondered if she really was any good at it. 

Shane’s voice was a bit strained, but he was still guiding her lesson. “Now… the other hand… my balls. Fuckin’ hold ‘em.” She obeyed, sliding her hand up his jeans and finding his balls nestled in his underwear. She worked her hand in and began to hold him, he seemed to like this. He pushed deeper into her mouth and triggered her gag reflex. She tried to pull back from him as she made a wretched gagging sound but the hand in her hair kept her in place. Saliva began to drip out of the corners of her mouth. 

“That’s good.” Shane’s voice echoed in her ears. “Do it again.” She wasn’t sure what she should be doing, she waited. “Nice. One more time.” His voice was far away and she felt the spit drip out of her mouth.

Beth startled when she felt a hand on her face. “Beth, where are you?” It was Jimmy’s voice not Shane’s. It was Jimmy’s fingers on her skin, wiping the drop of drool that had edged out of her mouth. “You gonna shoot or what? Shane says I’m pretty good. Com’on. I’ll show ya.” It took Beth a moment to realize that she wasn’t on her knees learning some perfect lesson on how to suck a cock. She was at the shooting range and Jimmy was being… well Jimmy. She wiped her mouth. She watched as Shane worked the line of people, stopping with Rick to watch the blond girl. Beth rolled her eyes.


	6. Andrea:  T-Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #SorryThisTookSoLong #AndreaIsADirtyGirl  
> Hi folks, sorry this installment took so long for me to get out, I got sidetracked with a few other others. Mostly RPF Stuff (Norman/Melissa, Norman/Andy – it’s on my AO3 page if you are looking to read it.) But… I am back to day dreaming the day away and I hope you enjoy this installment.

S2E8 – Nabraska

 

Andrea had to admit, she had a thing for guys who could get stuff done. Men that could take charge, walk in, assess a problem and simply do what needed to be done. She liked it in the business world, she like it in the day to day and especially in bed. Today was no different, she watched him doing what needed to be done, no hesitation, no arguments or questions, he just rolled up his proverbial sleeves and did it.

She watched as he dug holes and lit fires, disposing of bodies as was needed. If you had told Andrea a year ago that she would be comfortable watching bodies be disposed of, she would have thrown up at your feet. But sadly it had become part of day to day life now, hell she did it when she needed to. Though she wasn’t sad when someone else stepped up to the plate and took over the duties for a while. She watched from a distance as he worked in the Georgia heat, never complaining. He never took his shirt off when he worked, which was too bad in her opinion. He may not have been built like Shane or Daryl, but she was sure his dark sweaty skin would be sexy, glistening in the sunlight. She shook the naughty thought out of her head as she worked her way over to help him. She may have liked that fact that he was a worker, but she wasn’t one let him do it alone. 

Andrea grabbed a shovel out of the back of the truck and joined T-Dog in his work, they weren’t laying these bodies to rest, they would be burned these, but they needed a shallow hole to get the fire started it, just worked better as the bodies piled on. The wind shifted and she caught of nose full of Walker stench, it made her stomach turn and she flinched away.

T-Dog chuckled, he didn’t mean to, but the look on her face was priceless. He’d never get used to it all either. He pulled a bottle of water out of his hip pocket, it wasn’t cold by any means, but it was wet. She took it and smiled as he went back to work. Andrea sipped at the warm water and held her nose from the smell of rotting bodies nearby. She was light headed for a minute but it passed as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again everything was back in focus and she was ready to work again. She handed the bottle back to T-Dog and dug her heals into her work, shoveling and moving dirt so they could get this shitty project down. She remember to breathe though her mouth so as to avoid the smell. They were both quiet, it had been a long day, they had finally found Sophia, she was one of them, one of the dead now. The barn had been busted open and too many of them had been in there for anyone’s liking. It had been a slaughter and Sophia had been the cherry on top. 

Andrea was back in the scene, Walkers coming toward them, gun shots being fired, Shane writing their ticket off the farm. It was and ugly day and this was just the aftermath that would need to be finished. She dug hard and deep trying to expel the anger she was feeling when her line of vision started to go black. She stopped, leaned on her shovel and let the dark consume her. 

She could hear T-Dog calling to her but she couldn’t see him and when she woke from the blackness she was in his arms. He had caught her as she blacked out. “Ya okay?” 

She fell to the ground and felt his arms wrap around her. She knew he was strong, built, but she didn't know he would feel like this. She felt, safe. Safer than she did when she had been in Shane's arms. He gently brought her down and held her, "Ya okay Andrea?" His voice was deep and concerned. "Andrea, ya with me?" Her vision fogged in and out till finally she came around and focused on T-Dog.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Her mouth was dry and she barely got the words out. She felt him move her a bit as he reached for the bottle of water in her back pocket. He held her while he worked the bottle cap off the top. She was dying to taste it. He brought the bottle to her lips and spilled a little of the warm water in her mouth. She swallowed hard. "Thanks." It was hot in his arms, uncomfortably hot. But she didn't know if that was the Georgia heat or something else. She had hardly noticed T-Dog most days. To be honest, she had been hot for Shane for a long time. But he was an asshole and she knew it. T-Dog was quiet and gentle. Opposite of Shane in every way. 

T-Dog started to lift her, "Ya wanna try standin' up?" He smiled as he looked down at her. 

Andrea shook her head. She wasn't ready to get up, hell she wasn't ready to have this gentle man let go of her either. "Can we, just wait. I wanna..." She didn't know what to say. He simply looked at her and nodded. He wiped the sweat from her forehead with the side of his hand. She watched his face. His dark eyes were mesmerizing. How had she not noticed him before? He offered her more water then took a sip of it himself. Andrea watched as he swallowed it down. She reached up and touched his face, her pale hand on his dark skin. 

T-Dog looked confused, but not startled, he let her touch him, and then almost without warning he leaned down and brought his mouth to hers. Their lips touched and he paused. He waited for her to react. She couldn't explain it, but she had never wanted to kiss any one as much as she did this man at this moment. He wrapped her a little tighter in his big arms and then kissed her, deep. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside, she welcomed it. He threaded his fingers through her blond wavy hair and she wrapped herself tightly in his embrace. 

They kissed in the Georgia sun, hot in the meadow as the sun beat down on them. T-Dog scooped her up and lifted her, "Let's get you into the shade, too hot here." He walked about twenty feet to the grove of elm trees that shaded nicely. He set her down against a tree and sat next to her. "Feeling better." She smiled. "Almost outta water, want me to go get some more." She shook her head. She didn't need more water. All Andrea needed was more kisses from him and damn it, she would get them. She put her hand on his thigh and reached up to his face, bringing her mouth to his. He kissed her again, less gentle this time, but just as passionate. 

Her hand slid up his thigh, over his warn jeans to his dick. It was bulging in his pants and though she felt awkward reaching for him, she couldn’t stop herself. The bulge was huge, more than she had ever seen before. She ran her hand up over it as they kissed and he moaned into her mouth. "You like that?" He asked as she outlined his manhood with her fingers. Andrea nodded in a defined manner that left no room for wonder what he might be hiding. He kissed her again as he unbuttoned her shirt. He had wanted to see her tits for as long as he had known her. Always perched high in those push up bras she seemed to thief on every supply run she could. She had a nice set of them and he wanted to see them. Three buttons and he grinned when he realized it was one of those bras that clipped in the front. He popped it with one hand. 

Andrea was working at his belt buckle as her tits spilled free into the Georgia air. The warm air felt cool, enough to make her nipples hard. They stood at attention and T-Dog’s big hand held one making Andrea's breath catch. She opened the button and zipper on his pants and pealed him open freeing his cock. It seemed to free itself, his hot meat seeking what little cool air it could find and she was mesmerized by it. She had hoped he was big and she wasn’t disappointed. Her mouth watered at the sight of it but so did her pussy, involuntarily her body ached to feel him in some primal way she couldn’t say she had ever felt before. 

T-Dog watched as her nipples hardened and she began to rock her pelvis while she stared down at him. “Ya want that?” She nodded her head mindlessly, oh yes, she wanted it. She wanted to slide her body right onto it and ride him till she screamed out his name. “Yo’wan T-Dog to make you feeeelll good?” She had never stopped nodding, but now she was reaching for him. It was hot to the touch and she wrapped her slight hand around the shaft pulling him free of his pants, she licked her lips. “Nah, ya mouth is pretty ‘n all but that aint what I want.” Andrea looked at him and smiled. She wanted the same thing he did. 

Andrea stood up, her head still spinning just a bit. She looked down at the man sitting at her feet as she finished unbuttoning her blouse and shucked off her jeans. She was practically naked and if anyone had come looking they would surely find them together, but she didn’t care, she just wanted to feel this powerful man inside her. He grinned from ear to ear. “Tha’s righ’ girl. Com’mer.” She stepped to straddle him and her pussy was eye level to his face, glistening in the hot Georgia sun. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby then he grabbed her by the hip with one hand, his dark hand on her pale creamy flesh. His other had went straight to her pussy, she was wet and he wanted to touch her. Her stance was already wide enough and he trailed his fingers along her lower lips. They slipped easily along her flesh and he let them slide inside of her, two fingers, easy and deep till he couldn’t get deeper. She moaned as she felt him enter her. 

He pushed in and out of her a few times before he withdrew his fingers and wiped her wetness on her nipple, pulling her down to her knees by the hand that was on her hip. She was like a rag doll and she practically fell into his lap. “Ya want this in ya Andrea?” His mouth was near hear ear. She nodded. “Tell me.” She continued to nod. “Speak girl.”

Her voice was graveled, “Yeah, I want it.” She reached between her legs and found him, she took hold and started to rub herself against his shaft. “I want it in me.” She looked at him and his boyish grin widened. 

“Then put it in.” He leaned back and let her do all the work. She took the head of his cock and rubbed it along her opening, she was smirking a she tortured him. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, but he wanted it as bad as she did. He gritted his teeth letting her play for a minute before he dug his fingers into her hip and pulled her down onto his shaft. The huge head of his cock breached her opening and she gasped at the size of him, he slowly pulled her down on to him, guiding her as she quickly accommodated his size. “Breath Andrea, it gets better.” He chuckled. 

She realized she hadn’t yet bottomed out on him as she found herself panting at the pleasure pain his size was causing. She leaned back smacking on hand on his chest the other on his leg braced behind her. She slowly forced herself onto him. She wanted to be filled even if it was going to make her walk funny for the next two days. When her ass was finally planted in his lap she exhaled and opened her eyes. He was looking down to where they were joined. He had been with his share of women of the years, but this one was hot, big tits, tight body, just the way he liked. “Hey,” She waited for him to look at her, “You gonna fuck me now?” 

Now it was T-Dog doing the nodding, he grabbed her by the hips, digging hard into her, he was going to leave a bruise and stared to lift her up. Together they worked her up and down his shaft, pumping hard and slamming deep as they fucked each other hard. She didn’t know if it was the heat or the man or the fact that she was always horny and ready for sex but this was exactly what she needed. She rode him hard, her hands on his shoulders as she slid up on down on him. She used her thumb to play with her clit, she had an overdue orgasm building inside of her and she couldn’t wait to cum all over him. 

“Gonna get off on me?” He was hard as stone thinking about making her cum, “Better then Shane?” She moaned out a yes. “Better than Jim?” Her eyes snapped to his, how the hell did he know she had fucked Jim? It didn’t matter, Jim was long gone. 

“Yes.” She panted it out as he rode him. “Better than all of them.” He really was, this was a well she was going to want to draw from often. She worked hard, hoping he would feel the same way. She pushed her tits to his face and he sucked at her sweat covered skin. His mouth felt good and it was what she was going to need to push herself to an orgasm. He sucked hard at her nipples as her breathing swallowed and almost without warning, she came. Hard, clenching her pussy around her shaft and moaning out incoherently. 

She thrashed and groaned and finally felt him holding her. “Andrea! You okay?” T-Dog was shaking her shoulder. “Hey, Andrea.” He smacked her face lightly but with enough force to rouse her from her black out. “Come one Andrea, wake up.” He smacked her again and she realized that she was being hit. She grabbed at his wrist and pushed at his chest. 

“I’m fine,” She was finally awake, brought around from the heat induced blackout that had dropped her to the ground. She realized he had never caught her, she had hit the ground hard. “Water.” She could hardly speak. T-Dog was kneeling next to her as he figured out how to open the bottle with one hand. She sipped slowly off the top. 

T-Dog held her as she slowly regained her strength, “Must have been the heat and the smell. You dropped hard.” He hadn’t seen her collapse but turned when he heard her fall. She was awkward in her arms but he tried to hold her while she pulled herself together.

Andrea was confused but she was figuring it out. She had passed out, fallen, maybe hit her head, definitely her hip. She hadn’t been caught by the big man with the strong arms and a cock she wanted to have access to for the rest of her life. She had simply passed out. But that didn’t explain the fact that she knew she had experienced the type of orgasm that made her knees weak, her body ache and her nipples harden. She had cum while she was passed out and it was all because of T-Dog. She smiled up to him as she handed him back the bottle of water.


	7. Lori:  Rick & Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori might just know a bit too much about her husband and his best friend. She’s had them both, craved them both and now her mind has given her both.  
> (Sorry I have been away so long, life and vacation have gotten in the way of my writing. But I am back and the smut continues.)

S2E10 – 18 Miles out

Blindfolded and restrained in the back of the car Randall appeared not to be struggling. He just sat there are Rick and Shane pealed out of the driveway and down the dirt road. Lori thought that he should be more scared, but then again, he had no idea the things she knew about his captors, the men who held Randall’s life in their hands. On the surface Rick was a loving husband and father and a lawman with an even temper who spent most of his time trying to defuse situations and keep things safe. But that was just the face Rick gave off, he could have a temper, surprise people with his disposition and when he was with Shane, well Shane could coax Rick into just about anything. Shane, he was always the loose cannon. When they played good cop-bad cop, Shane was always the bad cop. Not just because he was good at it, but because he liked to do it. 

Shane had a love for roughing people up and getting them to do exactly what he wanted. Lori started down the driveway, picking up a bucket as she walked, everyone had gone back to chores as the car drove away. She walked slowly, she was tired, and being pregnant was making her even more tired. Though she was only in her first trimester, this life they were living and the baby growing inside of her exhausted her. But she worked not to show it. Her baby would be a burden on the group and she wasn’t going to be one herself. She carried the bucket to the well and sat by it for a minute, no one was watching her she would let herself take this break.

Lori let her mind wander, to that first night Rick had come back to her, to his family. She had thought he was gone. She let her rage toward Shane drop this time, she couldn’t hate him forever, yes he left Rick alone in that hospital, but he could have abandoned her and Carl as well and that he didn’t do. He had saved them and she was grateful for that. She could hear chatter off in the distance, beyond the house, but here it was quiet, the sun was warm and she let herself sit for a few minutes.

Her mind wandered everywhere, not focused on much till it finally settled again. She was thinking about sex, really it was all she thought about most days when she had a moment of silence. Sometimes about having sex with Rick in every room in the house, how he would come home from work in the middle of the day just for a quicky. She missed how much Rick wanted her back then. He was always hot for her. He would come home in the middle of the day with a hard cock and a desire to fuck. Lori smiled thinking back to those days of being interrupted folding laundry so he could bend her over the dining room table and take her. He was aggressive and dirty and she loved it. Then he would cum and his demeanor would change, back to soft spoken, gentle Rick. 

She couldn’t stop laughing now. The memory had washed over her. He had come through the door while she was empting the dishwasher, when she had turned to look at him, she knew he was in one of him moods. Hard, hot, dirty. He would take her fast and rough and she clung to him begging him for more, she loved it this way. He had fucked her on the island in the middle of the kitchen calling her dirty names and pounding hard. Then after he had cum he pulled out of her and helped her get cleaned up. They kissed at the front door and she when had opened it Shane was leaning against the cruiser. He had been waiting in the car while she and Rick fucked in the house. Lori had been embarrassed but Rick hadn’t been. Shane just nodded his head to her and got back in the car.

She remembered closing the door that day, leaning against it flushed with embarrassment. But to this day despite everything that had happened since she had shut that door, she remembered the thought that she had had, ‘Damn Rick, you should have invited him in.’

It had been a fantasy of her for years. Hell it still was, despite everything she didn’t want to think about right now, the idea of being with both Rick AND Shane had fueled more masturbation fantasies than anything else. Rick inside of her while she sucked on Shane’s dick or Rick watching while his best friend pounded into his wife. Rick holding her hands while she felt conflicted about loving the feeling of this loose cannon doing her. Even back then she knew Shane was interested in her and that just sparked her imagination even more. The thought of him coyly getting involved with them, shy at first as if he didn’t really want to be there, then Rick giving him permission to go down on his wife and Shane feasting between her legs. She had pictured every scenario possible over the years.

Today she was stuck on just one fantasy. The one that made her the most wet, puckered her nipples and made her salivate. She never knew how they all got naked in her living room, booze on the table and Carl away at a sleepover. An empty pizza box as the credits to some movie rolling on the TV. She was always naked between them, Rick on her right, Shane to the left and a hand on each of her thighs. Shane was always tentative and Rick always spoke first. “Stop us if it’s too much Lori.” She never stopped them, not in her fantasies and she didn’t think she ever would in real life either. Rick pulled at her leg first drawing her thigh up over his, opening her up. Shane followed his best friend’s example and there Lori sat wide open between two of the sexiest men she had ever known. She could imagine a coolness on her wet opening and it made her feel dirty, like she shouldn’t be this wet this soon. 

Shane’s hand slowly trailed up her thigh along the heat of her skin, he was looking at Rick who was just nodding his head, encouraging him to continue. Now she knew why Rick had asked her to shave completely this morning. He was going to show off his wife to his friend. It had annoyed her this morning but now it made her hot. There was nothing to hide her puffy labia and her clit that was starting to pebble even though no one had touched her there yet. “Do it, she likes it.” Rick was speaking to Shane, telling him to creep higher till he found her pussy. And when he did he didn’t hesitate from sliding a finger inside of her. Lori’s body flinched at the touch. She didn’t care that they had set her up, talked about and arranged this before Shane randomly showed up with pizza and a DVD. 

He slid his finger in and out and a moan escaped her lips. She looked to Rick to see if it was alright for her to be enjoying herself, he was grinning ear to ear. He cupped her breast and played with her nipple, pinching hard and making her squirm. Then he reached for the other and offered it to Shane. He was giving his wife over to his best friend. 

Shane watched her face as he opened his mouth and covered her breast. Lori was a whore. She knew it. Rick told her so, whispered some nights in the throes of passion as she was taking it in the ass and moaning out ‘harder’. Back in the day she was prim and proper, but just under the surface was this sex crazed women that wanted to be taken harder, faster, deeper. In new positions and now… by two men. She was hoping beyond hope that Rick’s approval of Shane fingering and sucking his wife meant she would get to live out her fantasy of two men.

It happened fast, them stripping as they kissed her, she saw Shane naked for the first time, his ‘Little Bird’ tattoo on his broad chest and the slight outline of his six pack abs. She had always loved his eyes, but now they were dark and intense. Shifting between her naked body and his best friend, looking for permission from both to continue on. Lori turned and kissed Rick, he pulled her close, not taking her from Shane but kissing her deep, letting her know that she was loved. “Rick…” Her voice cracked, Shane was again fingering her, waiting his turn. 

Rick smiled, nodded his head and whispered. “I want this.” She knew he did. He had a bond with his police partner like none she had ever seen. If he was going to share his wife with anyone, it would be that man. Rick turned her back to Shane and pushed them together. Lori kissed Shane, not for the first time, but the first time it was real. They had kissed under the mistletoe one year and he had kissed her once at a Police fund raising dinner, both had been awkward and scary, but not this one, not tonight. This was hot, full of passion and mutual. She kissed him back, hard, chest to chest. She could feel Rick pressed behind her. First he kissed her shoulder then he slid his hands down her body, caressing her hot skin as he made his way down her hips then between her legs. His fingers found Shane’s inside of his wife and she could hear Rick inhale. Not angry or jealous, she knew this breath, it’s what he did when he was turned on. Lori moaned at the attention they were giving her.

Rick drew his wet fingers from her core and back to her tiny puckered hole. “I wanna put it here.” Now it was Lori inhaling. She wasn’t always a fan of anal sex, but when she was really turned on, she begged for it. She nodded. 

“Think she’s gonna like this.” Shane had a drawl that melted her to her core. She was still nodding, now agreeing with Shane. He kissed her again then whispered. “Be okay if I put it here.” He rocked his fingers inside of her. Lori nodded mindlessly now. “Damn girl, don’t think I’ve even seen ya speechless.” He smiled his wicked grin and the groping continued. Hands all over her, mouths and kisses. She moaned out as Rick worked a finger or two into her back side. She had reached down and found Shane’s cock, hard and dripping for her. She stroked his shaft, he was wider then Rick and she was glad she wasn’t going to have to try and take him back there. Rick’s was long and slender, he always found his way deep inside her. “I’m gonna lay down.” He pulled away from her and laid back on the sofa they had been standing next to. Naked, his cock stood proud. “Be okay of Lori sat right here man?” He was looking to Rick now. 

Rick took his fingers from her back side and helped her turn to the sofa. “Yeah, if she wants.” Oh she wanted it all right. She had wanted it for a long time. Lori nodded her head wantonly as she watched Shane stroke himself. Rick whispered in her ear, low and graveled. “Climb on baby, I wanna see Shane inside you.” The words were magical in her head, she nodded in agreement, she wanted Rick to see his best friend fuck her as well. She straddled Shane and while watching his face she grabbed hold of his cock and slid herself easily down the length of it. She liked the way he differed from Rick, wider and harder. Though he didn’t push in as far as her husband could, he filled her in a satisfying way. She felt her husband staring as she felt Shane’s fingers grip into her hips. He started to rock her up on down, his eyes shifting between her tits and Rick’s face. “Feel good man?” Rick spoke as he knelt next to the fucking couple. 

“Just like you said, tight and wet.” Shane pushed in deeper as he struggled out the words. Lori should have been pissed that Rick had talked about her to his best friend this way, but the words made her contract around the cock that was pounding into her. She felt Rick’s hand slid down her back, pushing her into Shane’s arms. They kissed, her long dark hair falling around him and she enjoyed the feel of Rick priming her ass. She knew what she was in store for and she wanted it more than she had wanted anything else in her sex life. Spit and fingers forcing their way inside of her as she slowly road Shane, he felt amazing inside of her, better then she imagined. And now her ass was about to be filled at the same time. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle the sensations but she was willing to die trying. 

Rick worked his fingers out of her and maneuvered behind her now, she felt his body against hers and she tingled all over. “Can you take us both baby?” He tried to slowly work his tip into her tight ass but he was overly eager. Lori moaned out a yes. “Gonna let us both…” He moaned as the tip pushed through, Shane holding still as Rick entered her, “… both… inside ya…” Lori rested her head on Shane’s shoulder as she felt her husband spread her wide. She had never been so filled before. Her breathing shallowed as Rick lost the use of his vocabulary. 

Shane’s drawl turned her on as much as his words did. “That’s right man, push inside her…” He worked hard not to move, they were both waiting on Rick to be fully inside of her. “Yeah, I feel ya… almost there.” Shane wrapped his arms around her as he waited on his friend. 

When he was finally pushed as deep as he could be Lori exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Rick rested his head on her shoulder then he and Shane both nodded and began to slowly fuck Lori, pushing in and out in a rhythm that had them all grunting. Shane kept Lori close to him, her head in the crook of his neck as he bucked into her. Rick stoked deep as he pushed her body harder against his best friend. Lori was lost in ecstasy, so much pleasure as the three of them screwed in unison like a well-oiled machine, her body so close to cumming and her moaning filling the room. She couldn’t imagine what the heap of flesh looked like, but she knew it was sexy as hell. Skin and sweat, touching and fucking, her brain was in overdrive as her orgasm built and she tightened around Shane so close to cumming she knew it would be an orgasm of a lifetime. 

With her eyes closed she felt them pushing into her, what had been an alternating rhythm between them men was one in unison and she edged closer and closer to orgasm wondering if they were close as well. They pounded deep and she felt the telltale signs of Rick’s orgasm, his stiffening body and panted breath, the growl that came from somewhere inside his chest. Shane pushed deep and she was sandwiched so tightly between them it was hard to tell who’s limbs belonged to whom. 

“Oh fuck….” The words spilled from Rick, “Com’mer.” 

Lori was lost, in the feeling and in the words, there was nowhere closer for her to be, he was pressed against her back, pushing her body into Shane who was wrapped around them. She couldn’t see much from her position, only felt her husband’s orgasm erupt inside of her, but she could hear… she could hear it all. 

The kissing. 

Rick and Shane were kissing with her between them. Then the words, “Fuck Rick, you’re making me cum.” Shane grunted out the words.

“Do it Shane, cum.” Rick panted it out as he released inside his wife’s ass. More kissing. “Fuckin’ cum for me.” It only took a moment for Shane’s body to obey. He blasted into Lori, bucking deep. Almost too deep for Lori to be able to take. And that was the moment it all came together for Lori. No, not an orgasm, but reality. They had simply used her as a way to have sex together. Her husband and his best friend had used her to fuck.

Lori’s hand gripped tight on the handle of the bucket. Fuck, she hated it. Every time she fantasized about a threesome, it always ended the same. She knew, she just KNEW, that they really only wanted each other. She was just a vessel to get what they wanted. Someday she would be smart enough to take herself out of the middle of the fantasy and just watch them get at. She shook her head and got up to start priming the pump.


	8. Michonne:  Andrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, this is purely a lesbian story. Not some male fantasy, no straight couple with a side of extra girl. Just girl-on-girl action. #HotLesbianShowerScene. It’s a first for me, so I hope it meets you expectations. Enjoy.

S3E3 – Walk With Me

Michonne was tired and pissed off. How the fuck had they gotten here. They had been surviving on their own for ages now, despite Andrea’s illnesses and the crap conditions they have been living in. She liked it that way. She trusted it all that way. 

But they had seen the chopper crash and they had watched as the men who were lucky enough to survive the landing then get gunned down. Andrea had told her about Merle, what a dick he was, but she never thought they’d meet face to face. Andrea assumed he was dead. But he wasn’t and he had brought them here to Woodbury. A community that looked like an end of the world Leave It to Beaver Land. 

Michonne had to admit she did love the feel of the warm water cascading down her skin, washing away the road dust in a way that no stream could do. Andrea had been dallying, stopping to brush her long blond hair before she came to shower. This building was an old nursing facility with showers big enough for roll in chairs or a second person to help you if you needed it. They had strung cable into the room and hung a single light bulb just outside the stall. It wasn’t flattering light, but Andrea still looked good in it, across the room, now naked looking at herself in the mirror. She was self-conscious of the weight he had lost over the months, you could see shadows of her ribs down her back, but Michonne thought it was pretty. She had always thought Andrea was pretty. 

Michonne drew her eyes off Andrea’s perfectly shaped ass and tipped her head back letting the water stream down her face as she let the soap rinse off her body. It took some effort but she forced her mind calm from the anger she always raged. She knew this place would be trouble, they were not going to be staying here for long, but for now she simply enjoyed the water and let her mind drift to a place she hardly ever went, a place she knew she shouldn’t go.

Andrea brushed her hair one last time and turned to the shower. She had been waiting her turn but she was tired of waiting, tired of waiting on Michonne to invite her in and join her. Andrea stepped into the stall as Michonne rinsed the soap off her lanky, curvy body, dark skin and suds drawing the blond in like a moth to a flame. Michonne could sense her closeness and shifted at the hip to give Andrea some room in the stall. She was surprised when she felt Andrea’s arms wrap around her waist, letting the water begin to douse her as well. She looked down to Andrea but the blond woman was looking elsewhere. She was watching the water snake between their contrasting bodies. Michonne drew back a bit to let Andrea have more of the warm water. 

Finally they gazed at each other and smiled. This was the first time they had touched like this, but not the first time Michonne had wanted to. Michonne took her friend by the shoulders and slowly turned her so that her own breasts would be pressed to Andrea’s back, her overgrown pubic hair would brush the top of Andrea’s heart shaped ass and so that she could place gentle kisses on her shoulder as she let her hands drift to the perfectly round breasts she had wanted to hold for so very long. Andrea simply melted against the ebony beauty as the water began to soak her brushed hair and she sighed at the touches as well as the water. 

“I want you.” Her voice was sexy, like silky honey drizzled over fruit. Andrea moaned at the words. “I want to touch you.” She brushed her lips along the pale shoulder. “I want to taste you.” A gasp escaped Andrea’s mouth. “But first I want to wash your hair.” She had wanted to get her hands in this beautiful mane of hair for months now. 

Michonne reached for the bottle of shampoo that had been left for them, she filled her hand and watched as Andrea completely soaked her hair, then she slowly let the shampoo drip from her hand to the mane before beginning to massage her scalp and work things to a lather. The soap was everywhere, slicking between them both as Michonne now reach around and caressed Andrea’s breasts. They were exquisite. Generous C cups that filled her hands and made her smile. She couldn’t tell if they were real or not, if it was a boob job, it was a very good one. Her nipples were already hard and poking out and Michonne slid her palms over them then flicked a bit with her middle fingers. Andrea let her head tip back and rest on the women who had become her life these past months. 

Andrea’s hands slipped down to Michonne’s hips. She wanted to touch her as well. She slid them up and down her silky skin reaching back to her rock hard ass. The soapy water and the steaming room were getting to her and she needed more. She turned her body so that they were face to face and Andrea’s slid her hands up Michonne’s chiseled abs till she found her breasts. She held them as the water cascaded down. She wasn’t shy, never had been, she dipped her head and began to suckle at the breast she was holding. 

Yes! It what Michonne wanted, to be feasted upon by this sexy woman. She moaned out and found her hand sneaking its way to her own sex. Andrea’s mouth was skilled, maybe she had done this before. Maybe this wasn’t the first breast she had enjoyed. Michonne didn’t mind. She knew how much pressure to suck, when to flick with her tongue, how to bite and pull while kneading at the soft flesh. Andrea worked lower, licking water off her rock hard abs then hooking a hand around her tones thigh. She looked up to Michonne as she smiled. Then she hoisted the dark leg up over her shoulder and opened the women’s sex wide. 

Michonne braced herself against the wall as Andrea moved in face first. Sucking at water for a moment then latching on to her flesh, finding her clit and licking at it. Using her fingers to spread her wide and running the flat of her tongue along the hot flesh. Michonne had never had a women go down on her, never been with anyone who was white either. Both of these new and sexy experiences would take her close to the edge. Andrea licked at her and dove her tongue deep inside then replaced her tongue with two fingers. She gripped tight with her right hand onto Michonne’s hip and buried her face deep as she flicked her tongue along the warriors most vulnerable spot. She hooked her fingers and made the classic ‘come hither’ motion rubbing her G-spot and stimulating her clit. 

It didn’t take long for Michonne to cum, it shook her body and she held Andrea’s shoulder for dear life. It was magnificent. Her first female induced orgasm had rocked her world and she wanted more. She would always want more of Andrea.

Michonne felt a body join her in the shower, it was Andrea’s body. She had finished brushing her hair and had come to wash it as well as a week’s worth of road dirt off of her. “Pass me the shampoo?” Michonne nodded and found the bottle passing it to her friend as she shook off the need to grab and kiss her.

“I left you plenty of hot water.” Michonne stepped out of the stall and found a towel.


	9. Maggie: Daryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my muse has been dragging me elsewhere. But I love this series too much to abandon it. So let’s keep moving on with our distractions, our fantasies, our little day dreams. This one might be a little rough, but not too rough.

S3E5 – Say the Word

The last bunch of hours had been a blur. Alarms and walkers, inmates lost, battling for their lives and sadly, Lori didn’t make it. The baby had survived but she didn’t. Christ it was too much for Maggie to deal with. She had barely delivered the baby, it was gruesome but she knew that it was either Lori or both of them that would have to die. And Carl was there to see the whole thing. Carl was there to make sure his own mother didn’t come back from the dead. When Maggie had learned all those months ago that Lori was pregnant she knew it was a bad idea, but she also found it to be a ray of hope in this dismal life. She had even been jealous of Lori every once in a while. She and Glenn worked very hard to make sure they did not get pregnant. This was not the time.

When they had all emerged in the yard Daryl was the only one who seemed rational, the only one who had a handle on what needed to be done. Rick was in no state to manage anything. And how the hell we had not prepared for the coming of this child better was beyond me. Maggie had mentioned formula and diapers a few times, but no one seemed to listen. ‘She’ll breast feed, we don’t need to be lugging formula around.’ ‘We’ll make cloth diapers, it will be better.’ Yeah, like anyone wanted to wash those things out. But now it was critical. There was no one to breast feed this little girl and Maggie sure as hell wasn’t going to be hand washing cloth diapers. When Daryl said he was going on a run to a find supplies, she had to go with him. 

We had been on the bike for a while now, the day care was farther out than I had remembered. Daryl was focused, on a mission. He weaved through the clogged street and around the walkers he normally would have stopped to kill. I held tight as he made dramatic turns, I don’t think his brain was on anything but getting food and getting back to the little bundle of helplessness. I couldn’t get the images out of my head. Lori cut open, the baby crying, walkers chasing and alarms blaring. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head but they just kept coming back. 

I closed my eyes, I focused on Glenn’s face. His sweet angelic face that got me through more difficult moments than I had ever thought I would face in a life time. His arms wrapped around me as we lay in the night, so much love and protection. I worked to focus on Glenn, my meditation that kept me sane these days. I was lost in our last night of love making, up in the tower where we didn’t have to keep quiet and I was free to moan out as loud as I wanted. Glenn always in tuned with what I needed in the dark of night. 

Daryl jerked the bike and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. No walkers, no road blocked with cars, “What?”

He shook his head and grabbed my hand, pulling me tighter to him. “Gotta move with me or we will both be off this thing.” 

I mumbled and apology and held tighter to him. Stupid shit like this that gets you killed now a days. We went back to our silence and Daryl followed a sign for a day care center in a residential neighborhood. He had a good eye for finding things. We parked behind and stayed close together as we made our way to the back door. Place was locked up, that was always a good start. I broke the window and climbed through as he kept a watch out for walkers. 

This had to be one of the more creepy places we have looted, to many cribs and tiny toys. Just weird in a horror movie kind of way, not that I like horror movies, give me a romantic comedy any day. Daryl swept for walkers while I raided the cabinets. There were baby bottles and diapers and it felt like we had hit a gold mine. We worked our way down a dark corridor, Daryl with his crossbow ready, he was always ready with his bow, the thing weighed a ton I could never carry it the way he did, those arms of his. My God. 

We could hear the banging of a door, maybe a closet, something. It was most likely a walker and he had to dispatch of it. We were a team, him sweeping, me flanking. He kept his flashlight in his mouth to keep his hands free. I shouldn’t have found it so sexy, but I did. Daryl puts everything in his mouth, no one ever taught him that that was the fastest way to get sick. He motioned for me to open the cabinet door that was still banging. Honestly, I didn’t think it was a walker but I was a little afraid to see what it was. 

His bolt flew as the door opened and he mumbled something about dinner. Gross, I wasn’t sure I was hungry enough for possum. The other cabinet in the room yielded powdered formula, it didn’t get much better than this. I was glad the trip had been so successful. On our way out Daryl picked up a stuffed animal and we brought that back as well. I put the back pack on and I climbed on behind him. 

“Hang on this time.” He lifted his arm a bit so that I could make sure I was wrapped tightly around him. The sun was setting and the Georgia sky looked like it was on fire. I have to admit, I was tired, now that the adrenaline had slowed and I knew was pretty safe the lack of sleep was catching up. I tried not to, but I ended up resting my cheek on his back. I would never fall asleep on a moving motorcycle, but I just needed to rest my brain for a while.

My head drifted back to Glenn, his sweet gentle way. I knew I could have never made it this far in our new world if it hadn’t been for him. Someone like Daryl could save my life but no one else could save my heart. I tried not to think of anything but my head just wouldn’t shut down. I blocked out the images of Lori but everything else was flashing. Rick lost and confused, Beth listening as Daryl he whispered something to her, Daddy taking over and that concerned look on Glenn’s face when I rode off with Daryl. I tried not to think of about it but I couldn’t get that image of Daryl with the flashlight in his mouth out of my head. Since the day we had met, I had been fixated on his mouth. I’m not sure why I liked it so much, most of what came out of it annoyed me, but damn, sometimes I just wanted to crash my lips to his. 

Normally when that thought crossed my mind I would push it away, push away my desire to walk up to him, catch him a little off guard and stop him from talking with a hard kiss. Maybe I was just too tired today to stop that thought from washing over me. Him pressed against the bars in the prison as I stopped him from ranting about one thing or another. Not caring that Rick was standing two feet away or that my sister stared jealously at us. If she had done it first like she always wanted to, I wouldn’t have him pressed against the cell bars with a room full of people watching as I try to pull away from the kiss but now he has his fingers tangled in my hair. 

Who would have thought that Daryl Dixon would be the best kisser I had ever known, and that’s sayin’ something. We kissed hard and long, licking and exploring as his hands roamed down my body. I have to say, I would think that I would scare him into pushing me away most days but sometimes, my brain is convinced that something would just snap with him, like flipping a switch and he’d go from guarded-man who pushes you away to you-want-a-piece-of-me-bitch-then-you-better-be-ready kinda man. And that just turned me on. I could feel his hands grip my waist as he pushed himself off the cell bars and moved me, us, while we were still kissing. Most everyone who had been in the room before was now gone, just leaving Glenn and my sister watching as Daryl caught me off guard and turned the tables. Somehow we had gone from me kissing him to him spinning and pushing me face first into the cell bars and he pressed behind me.

“This whatcha want Farmer’s Daughter?” His graveled voice in my ear as he pushed his pelvis against my ass, I could feel him hard and it made me nod my head. This was exactly what I wanted. “Say it.” 

I was breathless, “God yes, Daryl.” I shifted back into him and let him grind against me as he kissed my neck, nipping at me and running his hands up under my shirt. His hands felt larger as the smoothed over my stomach and up to my breasts, consuming them as he pulled me just a bit from the bars so his hands could find my nipples and roll them between his fingers. I moaned out and put my head on the bars. 

“He make ya moan like this?” I knew Glenn was watching, he could see it all, probably hear it too, but he didn’t make me moan out like this, I shook my head. “Nah, he don’t make ya feel good like me?” He pushed against me again, I knew things were going to get more heated than this. “Ya wan’ me to take ya right here wit’ dem watchin’, your little sis right there?” I knew it was wrong but something about being with Daryl in front of my lover and my sister just made me hot like a summer storm in the Georgia heat, I nodded, pleaded for him to do it. 

Daryl unfastened my pants and pushed them down him hips then pulled me so that I was bent at the waist, “Hold the bars there Farmer’s Daughter.” Sometimes I wasn’t sure if he actually knew my name. I did as he told me, looking back over my shoulder trying to see him. My eyes flew past Beth and her look of jealously to Glenn who would have looked pissed off if I didn’t see his pants bulging. I heard Daryl’s belt opening and the zipper on his pants, then the sound of them dropping. One hand on my hip as he yanked at my panties, ripping them at the seam just a little and pushing them to my pants. I felt his boot kick mine opening my stance wider for him and then I felt his fingers down the crack of my ass and onto my pussy.

“Shit girl, all wet already?” I nodded, I was, I had been wet since I had kissed him. “Damn, gonna make this easy.” Hard, easy, rough, it didn’t matter, just so long as Daryl Dixon was inside me, that’s all I cared about. He slid two fingers in and then he growled, “Maybe I want your sister instead.” My eyes flew open, no way did he want her more than me. My body clamped around him, I didn’t want him leaving my body for anyone.

“No… you want me.” I pushed against his hand showing him how much I wanted him, moaning out to prove to him that I was worthy. He pushed his cock to my ass and I felt him in all his glory this time. Daryl pumped his fingers in and out of me a few more times then spread the wetness all over his hand then to his cock where he started to stroke himself. I thought about turning around and sucking on him but that wasn’t what I wanted. I waited with breathless anticipation for him to touch me again, the expectation was agonizing and hot, I just needed to feel him inside me, pushing deep, filling me and then he started. He rubbed the tip of his cock on my ass, normally not something I liked but if that’s where he wanted me I’d let him, he rubbed against my tight little hole then moved lower to my pussy.

Daryl pulled me back by my hair getting my full attention, “Next time Green. You ass next time.” Then I felt him find my opening and he pushed deep inside me. I moaned out, jeeze he was big, filled me completely. His hands on my shoulders gripping tight he began to fuck me, filling me and drawing out, breathing through his clenched teeth and I held on tight to the cell bars. My god he felt good inside me, better than, well anyone I had been with in a long time. I could feel the cold stares from behind as we banged hard. I didn’t think he was going to wait for me to cum so I had to make sure I took care of it myself.

I reached down and played with my clit as he pounded me from behind, occasionally tiny filthy words would come out of his mouth, ‘fuck’, ‘whore’, ‘take it’. They only served to fuel me more as I worked on achieving my own orgasm. I had wanted this since the first time I had seen him in the woods, dirty and primal. He was all man and I wanted him bad. I fucked back against him till I started to cum, gripping the bars and screaming out in ecstasy as I clamped around him, my orgasm taking over.

My knees gave out and I didn’t care, I started to fall to the ground and Daryl simply forced himself deep into me as he followed me to the dirty floor. I was on my knees know, sated and almost ready to pass out, but Daryl wasn’t don yet, he was on his knees pounding again as if I hadn’t just lost all use of my legs. I let go of the cell bars as he pushed on my back putting my cheek on the dirty floor. “That’s right, just take it till ‘m done.” His fingers dug into my hips as he thrust deep taking his own enjoyment of out of me giving my body over to him to be used. 

I’m not sure how long we were like that, long enough for my knees to ache, my pussy to throb and for him to finally pull out and cum all over my back. I felt it drip toward my hair as he kept me in that downward position. His breath was ragged and he smacked my ass laughing as gained back his composure. I felt his cum pool in the base of my hair but I didn’t move till he was done with me. 

He pulled my up by my shoulders, helping me kneel then he whispered in my ear. “You’re a good lay Green.” I nodded. “Little sister doesn’t even take it that good.” Fuck, he was doing Beth too. “Chinaman ever do you like that?” Glenn did sometimes, take me hard and rough, but Daryl didn’t need to know that, I shook my head.

“What?” I heard Daryl’s concerned voice. “Ya okay? We’re almost back.”

It was dark now, the sun was gone, and we were only a few miles from the prison. I must have been shaking my head against his back. I smirked.


	10. The Governor:  Michonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write a 2nd story in this episode. There was a lot going on and this little day dream called out to me as well. I guess there is no controlling where our day dreams will take us. Warning, this is about the crazy, sadistic Governor, he will not be gentle and though he won’t be brutal, he will not be polite at all. Though this is his fantasy, there is some non-con going on here. You have been warned.
> 
> #MoreDarkThanYouAreUsedToFromMe #Bondage #Anal #NonCon #Dirty

S3E5 – Say the Word

Merle stood in the doorway and listened to the Governor bark orders, ‘Go find Andrea’, Merle was off, no need to be in the line of fire when this dick was in a bad mood. Merle was gone as quickly as he had come, but Phillip hardly noticed. His cock strained in his pants as his brain went spinning.

Damn that woman. Sat at my table with that smug bitch look on her face while I did nothing but welcome her into my town, my community, my fold. And how the hell does she repay me, a fucking sword to my throat. I let her get away with it. Now don’t go thinking I had gone soft, oh hell no. Just the opposite. He was hard. The mouthy bitch always makes me hard. 

Philip turned back into the living room and crossed to the window. He looked down onto the town, his town. Bitch came into my town, my home and dared to fuck with me. She was below on the street crossing the sidewalk, she was walking with purpose and he wondered if she realized that when she walked that way it made her ass sway. He wanted to run her through, he wanted to throw her a hole with a mass of biters for her attitude and defiance. But when he watched her walk with that swagger of her, mostly he just wanted to bend her over and fuck her. 

She rounded the corner and was gone. Phillip took a long controlled breath and closed his eyes. He needed to regain his composure. He released the fist that he didn’t even know that he had been making and he let his breathing slow. She might have a stunning ass, but he couldn’t even think about taking her. She was the kind of woman that would kill you in your sleep, kill you in the middle of sex. The only way you could fuck her without risking your life was if she were well restrained.

Phillip envisioned it. A well-restrained Michonne. He thought of her tied to his favorite piece of furniture from his office. Her on her knees facing the back of the cushy armchair. Her legs spread as wide as they would go with each of her legs carefully roped around the arms and legs. He’d press her entire torso to the back of the chair leaving just her chin to rest on the top of the padded scalloped edge. He didn’t even realize how much rope it would take to secure a woman to a chair this size, with her arms pinned to her side he walked around seven times fastening her body securely. The chair he sat in when he read to his dear little Penny at night. Penny wouldn’t mind if Daddy shared their spot with his new friend for a while. 

There she waited, bound facing, the wrong way with legs and arms secured. Though he wished he could have done it so that he’d have access to her breasts, the fact that her perfect dark ass and glistening pussy were on display for him made up for the sadness he felt about her tits. He pushed her dreads off to one side he wanted to see the long of her back under all the rope. He smiled in surprise every time he saw the mark on her lower back, a delicate purple hibiscus flower surround by tones of colored jasmine. She didn’t seem like it now, but back in the day she had been the kind of woman who ended up with a tramp-stamp on her back. Oh how times had changed. He let his eyes scan down her flesh as he trailed his fingers on her warm skin. Standing behind her, he filled both hands with her ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them, oh she was a delicious creature and he couldn’t wait to get inside her. He had thought he would fuck her pussy till she begged to cum, but the more he enjoyed her ass, the more he knew this was the only place he wanted to be. 

“Right here Michonne.” His Southern drawl lilted through the air. He trailed his finger down her puckered asshole wiggling at its tightness for a moment then caressing her cheeks. “Gotta get deep inside here. You don’t mind do you?” The room was silent, nothing more than their breathing to cut the quiet. “But you like it don’t you. You like a big hard dick in your ass don’t you?” He could envision men lined up for a change to be inside an ass like this. Bet she’d be tight at first but a girl like this would loosen up quickly, she liked it too much to resist. 

Philip crossed the room and opened a small cabinet door in the corner. He perused though the contents picking out a few choice things then bringing them back to the chair. He put them down on the side table, on top of the book he was reading to Penny this week, ‘Grimm’s Fairy Tales’. He flipped the lid on the bottle and drizzled the silicone liquid along the crack of her ass. He was glad he had put down the sheet first, this stuff was getting everywhere already. He massaged it into her skin and without much effort at all he slid a finger into her hole, it was tight but her body seemed to welcome him. He watched as her shoulders lifted with a deep sigh. 

“Such a good girl. You like it when I worship your body, don’t you?” He smiled at her, she was a vision. Tied and glistening, her cheek resting on the back of the chair. She was going to feel amazing wrapped around him. It was time to move things along, they sadly were not going to have all day, he still had a town to run. He toed off his shoes and took of his pants laying them neatly over the coffee table in the middle of the room. He took off his shirt and now stood naked in front of her. He wished he was just little bit taller, or had thought to find a step, his cock was just a little low to reach her mouth. But he didn’t mind, it wasn’t her sweet mouth he wanted to be in today, it was her ass. 

He kissed her though, he couldn’t resist that full mouth. He licked her bottom lip then pressed his to hers and kissed her sweetly. Her breath came out like a sigh. 

The town was buzzing with activity today, he could hear kids on the street even from the window in the next room. He’d have to make sure to keep things quiet. He wasn’t one for spreading his business around town. He didn’t need to folks to know what he did behind closed doors. “You’re gonna like this too much aren’t you Michonne?” He was back to the crack of her ass sliding the lube around. “No way you aren’t gonna moan and scream with us together like this.” He had just the fix. He picked the leather and silicone toy and walked back around the chair. Phillip lifted her chin and opened her mouth, fitting the silicone ball in place he then gently made sure not to pull her hair as he fastened the leather strap around the back of her head. He gently rested her cheek back in the curve of the scalloped top then checked his watch. 

He was running out of time. He had hoped that she would wake from her sleep more quickly, but he never really knew how much of Milton’s ‘relaxing’ powder to put in her tea. He shook her shoulder and she slowly roused. She was close to waking and figured a little nudge might help. He went back to his cabinet and pulled out a thin wisp of a stick. He thought it might be wrong to mark up such a lovely ass, but he knew it would only compliment her skin. Phillip caressed her left cheek once then snapped the switch across her ass. It made a lovely sound and her body reacted immediately. Her hips pushed her body against her restraints forcing her ass to flex. Again with switch making a matching mark just below the first. 

This time her head rose up off the back of the chair. She was finally awake. “There you are. How’s my good girl doing?” He rounded the back of the chair. Michonne’s eyes were wide. He thought for sure that if she didn’t have a gag in her mouth, which looked so pretty, she would have been smiling to see him. He caressed her face then bent to leave a little kiss on her pink ball gag. “Only because I know how much you like to scream my dear.” She nodded.

“You won’t mind if I burry this inside your ass do you?” He stroked himself, still sad that her mouth was a bit too high to suck him off. She shook her head ‘no’. “You don’t mind? I didn’t think you would. Her eyes were still sleepy, but he could read them easily. She was as hungry for this has he was.

He went back around and slowed his hand down her skin, playing with the design of her tattoo then spreading her cheeks. “Don’t have much time Michonne. You know I love to do this slow and deep, but I have a community to mollycoddle.” She nodded. “You always understand me.” He poured a little more lubricant into his hand and stroked himself, then with his slick fingers he started to spread her open. “You know how beautiful this would look with a plug in it, one of those gold ones with the jewel on the end. Bet I could find one that would match your tattoo.” He worked his thumb into her and she pushed back against him. “Greedy much?” She nodded. “Me too. Love your ass, gonna feel real good today.” 

He worked two then three fingers inside her. She was spread good for him now, he pulled out of her at an agonizing slow rate, twisting his fingers as he went, she was moaning against her gag. One stroke of his cock and he liked the big head against her hole. “Take it good now Michonne. You know how much you want this.” He pushed once and her body resisted, he pushed again and she easily opened up for him. Her body welcomed his cock and its urgency. “Oh this would be so much better if we had more time.” The Governor pushed deep, not all the way, then pulled put till all that was left inside her was the head. His next thrust buried himself completely inside. He rested there hoping that if he ever had to die, it would be in this position. 

Phillip could hear the kids playing off in the distance and he knew he had to be prudent with his time. Hell, he could hear Penny stirring in her space, but she’d have to wait. Her chair was occupied right now. He began to fuck her, one foot on the ground, his knee between her spread legs and his hands gripper her shoulders for leverage. “Oh yeah, you can take it all.” He punctuated each word with a thrust. She nodded. “So fucking good.” This wouldn’t take long, hell he didn’t have long. He let himself get lost in the pleasure as his balls began to tighten and he knew he was going to cum.

He loved the thought of pulling out and spraying her skin with his fluid, but he wasn’t going to have time to clean the rope. No, he would be very happy just cumming inside of her. And he knew she would love it to. He pounded deeper, taking every inch of her ass. Phillip could only imagine how much drool was pouring from around that gag now. She was bucking back into him. The swelling orgasm finally came and he shot off into her, hot cum filling and surrounding. He groaned out, louder than he should have but she did it to him every time.

The aftershocks ravaged him and he collapsed on her back. “Fuck that was good.” He felt the rope graze his nipples, they were already too sensitive. “That good for you Michonne?” He wasn’t looking but he was sure she was nodding. Phillip pulled out of her and stood, grabbing a towel he wipe himself clean that watched memorized as his come dripped out of her. Her puckered hole was flexing, she was pushing it out for him to see. “Oh that is beautiful my pet, but we can’t keep playing. I have things to do.” He walked around the front of her. 

The makeup he hadn’t noticed before was not streaked down her face, but her eyes lit up when she saw him. He loved how beautiful she looked in this state. He reached around and unbuckled her gag. The ball popped out and drool dripped down her chin. “Such a pretty girl.” He kissed her. “I have to go, but I’ll be back soon. I know Michonne, I owe you an orgasm.” She nodded and smirked.

He walked out of the room looking back at her, tied, fucked and perfect. He couldn’t decide which one was more beautiful in that chair, his lover or his daughter. He watched as Michonne’s body relaxed, waiting for his return. 

Phillip was leaning against the frame of the window looking out over his town. There was Merle and Andrea crossing the green. That Merle was so obedient. He rubbed his hand over his erection. That cunt is gonna think this is for her. Let her think it. No need for her to know that I’m only keeping her here to keep her friend closer. He smiled as he looked to his office.


End file.
